wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Taran Zhu
| race = Pandaren | creature = Humanoid | gender = Male | location = Jade Forest, Kun-Lai Summit, Townlong Steppes, and Isle of Thunder, Siege of Orgrimmar }} :For his appearance in Shado-Pan Monastery, see . Taran Zhu is the lord and leader of the Shado-Pan and the first pandaren encountered by the Alliance and Horde within the Jade Forest. Later, Taran himself is corrupted by the and players must face him within the Shado-Pan Monastery. In patch 5.4's Trailer. Taran Zhu was wounded by with . Quests ;Jade Forest * In the Jade Forest To Horde in the Jade Forest He cleanses of sha possession after the orc takes Thunder Hold from the Alliance and watches the destruction of his zeppelin. Though Taran beseeches Nazgrim to take his violence elsewhere, he offers quests to Horde players. To Alliance in the Jade Forest He cleanses of sha possession after the night elf orders a massacre of Horde refugees fleeing from Wayward Landing. Shadows of the Horde While wary of the Horde-Alliance conflict Taran Zhu did permit Chen Stormstout to bring both Tyrathan Khort and Vol'jin to the Shado-pan Monastery so they could heal. However Taran Zhu told Chen that he would allow him to bring no more soldiers of the Horde or Alliance to the temple and unbalance things. At the same time in order to achieve he placed Vol'jin in Khort's care, which Vol'jin and Khort expect was done so that Taran Zhu could see their interactions and judge for himself the relationship between the Horde and Alliance, without the bias of the other side. Meanwhile Taran Zhu willing allowed Vol'jin to under go monk training and offered advice while Vol'jin and Khort struggled with their identities. After Vol'jin received a vision of the Zandalari attacking Zouchin Village, Taran Zhu ordered a small force of his Shado-pan monks to aid them in protecting the village. He later would instruct a small force of Shado-pan along with Vol'jin, Khort, and Chen to enter the Vale of Eternal Blossoms in order to stop the Zandalari from resurrecting Warlord Kao, a general of the Thunder King. However Vol'jin and the others would fail and Warlord Kao would be resurrected and the survivors taken prisoner on the Isle of Thunder. However Vol'jin and his allies would later escape their prison and make their way towards the Shado-pan Monastery. Anticipating an assault by the Zandalari, Zhu gathered all the forces he could spare to defend the Shado-Pan Monastery: a mere twenty-nine monks, with the addition of Taran Zhu himself and his three non-Shado-Pan guests, Vol'jin, Chen Stormstout and Tyrathan Khort. With numerous traps and skilled fighting, the Thirty-three held off the attackers, but not without suffering heavy casualties. The Thunder King Taran Zhu is seen in the cave just outside of Throne of Thunder along with Taoshi, Yalia Sagewhisper, Lao-Chin the Iron Belly and Hawkmaster Nurong. He gives adventurers a group quest of dealing with the Thunder Kings champions. He also keeps a close watch on Lor'themar Theron and Jaina Proudmoore in the upcoming time when they assault the gates of Throne of Thunder. To stop one of Lei Shen's most powerful mogu minions, Shan Bu, from bringing the gatekeeper Nalak, the Storm Lord back into the world, Taran Zhu and the Shado-Pan have launched a raid on the outer courtyard to stop Shan Bu. After fighting through Shan Bu's mogu and Zandalari army, Taran Zhu taunted Shan Bu into dueling him. Growing weary, Shan Bu grabbed Taran Zhu by the throat and attempted to kill him by strangling him. However, before he could do so, Bu was struck down by an adventurer. After Bu's death, despite being gravely wounded, Zhu intervened to stop Lor'themar and Jaina from attacking each other, demanding that they act now to end the cycle of violence between their factions. The two leaders were eventually convinced by Zhu to lower their weapons and walk away, leaving without bloodshed and returning to their bases. Yalia then took Zhu to safety. Escalation Under Warchief Hellscream's orders, a Horde excavation force laid waste to sacred ground in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, in an attempt to unearth yet more dangerous artifacts of use to Garrosh's cause. In retaliation, Taran Zhu confronted Dezco at the Shrine of Two Moons, and ordered him to leave the vale, threatening to use lethal force should the Horde not comply. Dezco was able to stall Zhu's wrath, informing him that the man responsible for this travesty no longer speaks for the rest of the Horde, and that indeed, many are now rising up against him. Dezco promised to bring Hellscream to justice, asking only time to make it happen. No stranger to dealing with tyrants, Zhu warily allowed Dezco the chance to make things right, giving the Dawnchaser chieftain until the end of the season to make good on his promise. Siege of Orgrimmar After Garrosh Hellscream discovers and brings the Heart of Y'Shaarj to the surface of the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, Taran Zhu confronts him in attempt to stop him from using the Heart to corrupt the Vale. However, not even Taran Zhu could defeat Garrosh, and was wounded on Garrosh's axe, Gorehowl. Garrosh let him see the Vale become a Sha-infested wasteland. Lorewalker Cho and a group of adventurers come across Taran Zhu, seriously injured, in the chamber of the Sha of Pride beneath the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. He blames the Horde and Alliance alike for the destruction of Pandaria, and leaves the chamber along with Cho while the adventurers fight the Sha of Pride. After Hellscream is defeated, Taran Zhu heads off a building argument between Thrall and Varian about summarily executing him. He points out that Garrosh's crimes have affected many people, "most of all" the Pandaren, and therefore arrests him for trial in Pandaria. Taran also participates in the Celestial Tournament with his companions - Bolo, Li, Yen. War Crimes In the Temple of the White Tiger, Taran was the judge, fa'shua, of Garrosh Hellscream's trial by the tradition of ancient Pandaren law. Working with Baine Bloodhoof and Tyrande Whisperwind as Chu'shao, defender and accuser, and with the August Celestials as the jury, he let the court throughout the whole process. Before the official start, he gathered Kairozdormu, Chromie and the chu'shao in order to explain them the artifact of Time. At the end of the trial he asked the Celestials to reveal their verdict. Media Images File:Taran_Zhu_TCG.jpg|TCG portrait TaranZhuWoW.jpg|Taran Zhu on Isle of Thunder Videos File:World of Warcraft Lore lesson 54 Taran Zhu|Taran Zhu lore lesson File:The Story of Taran Zhu Lore Patch changes * * External links ;Official Lore Category:Isle of Thunder NPCs Category:Jade Forest NPCs Category:Kun-Lai Summit NPCs Category:Pandaren quest givers Category:Shado-Pan Category:Townlong Steppes NPCs Category:Major characters Category:Monks Category:War Crimes characters Category:Vol'jin: Shadows of the Horde characters